Major Tribes
These are the major tribes of my Wings of Fire world. All these tribes have been created by me, and they are not from any other sources. If any of these tribes pop up in a future book of Wings of Fire, that is entirely coincidental. So, let's get started! There are seven major tribes in my main Wings of Fire continent, Celeruleania. These are the seven tribes: CrystalWings SunWings MoonWings OceanWings ArcticWings FlameWings MagicWings These are the descriptions, abilities and royal family for each of them: ____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: CrystalWings Description: Long, slender, and elegant. If a CrystalWing is hatched on a place above a cave with jewels in it, they will have the power to summon rare gems from deep under the earth. They have mainly white and/or silver scales. Their wings are the iridescent color of white opals. Their claws are just sharp enough to kill prey, but are not good for combat because CrystalWings are usually very peaceful. Queen and King: Queen Opal and King Alexandrite Princesses and Princes: Princess Diamondfrost, Prince Fluorite _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: SunWings Description: Blazing yellow and/or orange scales. They have horns shaped like ram's horns and are the largest dragon tribe in Celeruleania. Their wings are strong and powerful and edged with gold scales if they are in the royal family. Their talons are extremely sharp. If a SunWing was born in full sunlight, it would have the power to breathe fire hotter than the sun. Queen and King: Queen Amber and King Halcyon Princesses and Princes: Prince Aureate _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: MoonWings Description: Silvery-black scales and slim wings. They are the most intelligent dragon tribe in Celeruleania. They do not have any confirmed extra powers, although there is a myth that they can divine prophecies of the future from the full moon. They have sharp claws and can be very good at combat, if trained correctly. Queen and King: Queen Lunar (Queen Lunar is not married) Prince and Princesses: (Queen Lunar does not have any dragonets) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: OceanWings Descriptions: Blue, sea green, or aquamarine scales and medium sized, strong wings. OceanWings cannot breathe underwater unless they were born in an egg with a wave design on it. They have short, stubby and dull talons. They are considered the most adventurous dragon tribe. Queen and King: Queen Aquamarine and King Beluga Princesses and Princes: Princess Pearl, Princess Dolphin, Princess Coral, Prince Barnacle _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: ArcticWings Description: White or pale silver scales. They have narrow wings and a diamond-shaped head. They have frostbreath that can freeze objects, but long ago they swore an oath to never use them on other dragons. They are the best fighters in Celeruleania. Their claws are very short but very, very, very pointy. Queen and King: Queen Polar and King Penguin Princesses and Princes: Prince Blizzard _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: FlameWings Description: Red-gold scales. They have the hottest fire breath before SunWings. They are also excellent fighters. They get angry easily though, and the queen of the tribe is sometimes regarded as "Her Flaming Majesty". Also, FlameWings are the most disciplined dragons in Celeruleania. Queen and King: Queen Inferno and King Firestorm Princesses and Princes: Princess Blaze _____________________________________________________________________________________ Tribe: MagicWings Description: Swirling multi-colored scales that are constantly shifting but not to mood, it is just random. All MagicWings have the ability to enchant and object to do their will. They have blunt talons and elegant wings. Queen and King: Queen Enchantress and King Wizard Princess or Princes: (Queen Enchantress and King Wizard do not have dragonets)